Lie to Me
by NaruGaaFan
Summary: I have feeling you are only teling me lies. What is really happening behind the closed door? I can help you, you know? All you have to do is tell me the truth, is that so hard?" Full summary inside NaruGaa
1. Chapter 1

Lie to Me

Summary: "I have a feeling you are only telling me lies. What is really happening behind the closed door? I can help you, you know? All you have to do is tell me the truth, is that so hard?" Back then I hadn't known that I had been lying to him and now he's gone… never to return. Would he still be here if I hadn't forced him to tell me the truth?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I never will.

Warnings: Child Abuse, and slight yaoi.

Thanks goes to MckayZielke for helping me out with the Summary a bit.

'_Thoughts'  
_"Talking"  
**POV**

Chapter 1

**Naruto's POV**

Cool grass slipped through my toes, as I cherished the last bit of time I had left in Konoha for a while. I was excited to go to Suna, because I had never been there before, but I would still miss my home. The grass slowly faded into a rocky surface. My feet had led me to the Hokage heads. I turned around and stared at the treetops that seemed to stretch on forever.

"Naruto, it is time to go," I turned around and stared at me dad; he was the whole reason why we were going to Suna. He was the current Hokage and he had to talk to the Kazekage about things that I wasn't supposed to know about yet. My father insisted on saying I wasn't old enough to know what they were talking about. That was the same thing he had said to me when I asked him if he would teach me a couple of techniques. My mom thought that he should teach me some techniques, that way I could defend myself and protect those close to me, but my father said he wanted to wait until I was older, because he thought I might use them in a bad way if I got mad. I didn't understand what was so different about my temper and everyone else's; I was a normal kid, just like all the others. I guess it didn't really matter that he hadn't taught me any jutsu, because I haven't been in a situation where I would have needed to use them.

"I know," I said giving him a smile. I couldn't wait to make new friends, I had friends here, but they usually hung out with other people. Besides if I didn't' have any friends in Suna, staying there would get really old really fast.

"You should probably put on shoes; the desert sand will be really hot." He told me, as he handed me my shoes.

I gave him a goofy smile, as I slipped them on.

"So we're walking?" I asked, looking at him.

"Yeah, we are walking." He replied.

I shrugged and began following him.

My father had to go and talk to the Kazekage immediately upon arriving in Suna. My mother told me that I could go and explore, but she wanted me back before night fall. I had agreed since I was anxious to explore and I was out the door before my mom could give me the don't talk to adult strangers speech.

I stopped; I couldn't take my eyes off of this person. He was absolutely beautiful. He had bright red hair and black rings around his eyes that complimented the beautiful color his eyes were and his skin was a color that would make you think he was made out of porcelain.

I walked over to him, "Hi, my name is Naruto what is yours?" I asked.

He jumped, as he turned to look at me, "My name is… Gaara." His eyes held confusion, until he realized that I wasn't from here.

"Well Gaara it is nice to meet you," I said beaming at him.

He nodded slightly, "It is nice to meet you too."

I held out my hand, like my father always did when he was greeting someone.

It looked like he wasn't going to take my hand at first, but right before I would have pulled it away he held out his hand. I smiled and still following how may father did it, I grabbed his wrist. A hiss of pain escaped his lips, as he quickly tried to pull his hand back.

I let go of his wrist almost immediately, "Oh, crap I am so sorry, did I hurt you?" I asked concern leaking into my voice.

He stared at me, I narrowed my eyes reaching forward and grabbing his arm. I pulled up his sleeve and gasped, there were bandages wrapped all up his arms, they were covered in old blood and fresh blood was quickly seeping into it.

"How did this happen?" I asked him, as I stared at him.

"I shoved my hand through a glass door, on accident." He said looking down at the ground. _Why do I feel like that isn't true, but if it isn't what is really going on? Is it more serious than just a couple of arm injuries?'_

I looked and saw my father come out of the Kazekage building; he looked at me and gestured for me to come with him.

I nodded and turned to my new friend, "Well that's my dad, so I have to go, see you tomorrow?" He nodded slightly and that made me smile.

I walked off, but turned around to look at him and I saw people throwing him dirty looks.

* * *

**Gaara's POV**

I didn't want to lie to Naruto, but I really had n choice, it was safer for me and for him, if he didn't know the truth, especially since he seemed like the type of person who would step in and try to stop something like that from happening and then he would just get hurt, so it was best if he heard my lies instead of the truth, but I have to admit that was the worst lie I had ever come up with. I looked back at the task at hand, trying to cross the street without getting run over, because I knew no one would stop for me. I sighed, as I just walked down the sidewalk, I would cross it once I got closer to the Kazekage mansion.

* * *

A/N: So how was it? It will get better as the story progresses and the summary will make more sense as it progresses. Please leave reviews, because they make me smile. I know I am bad this is the third Naru/Gaa story I am working on… don't worry though; I will still update the other two.


	2. Chapter 2

Lie to Me

Summary: "I have a feeling you are only telling me lies. What is really happening behind the closed door? I can help you, you know? All you have to do is tell me the truth, is that so hard?" Back then I hadn't known that I had been lying to him and now he's gone… never to return. Would he still be here if I hadn't forced him to tell me the truth?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I never will.

Warnings: Child Abuse, and slight yaoi.

'_Thoughts'  
_"Talking"  
**POV**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Naruto's POV**

"I made a new friend today!" I shouted happily.

"Really, who is your new friend?" My father asked looking at me.

I shoveled food into my mouth, "He is that redhead I was standing by when you got me, didn't you see him?"

"Naruto, don't talk with food in your mouth," My mother scolded.

"Sorry mom… So, did you?" I stared at him expectantly.

His face darkened, "Yeah, I saw him and don't hang out with him anymore."

I frowned. _'Why is he acting like the people from here?'_

"Why… why can't I hang out with him…? I thought I had the right to pick my own friends, why do you get to pick them for me?!" I demanded, as tears blurred my vision.

He opened his mouth; getting ready to say something, but I beat him to it, "You know what forget it, I will hang out with whoever I want. There's nothing wrong with hanging out with him, so I _will_ hang out with him and there's _nothing_ you can do about it!" I pushed my food away, suddenly not so hungry and ran into the room I was staying in. _'It is not fair how they treat him… what is so different about him? He doesn't deserve to be treated differently… There is nothing I can do about how everyone else treats him, but I can treat him differently.'_

There was no way I would shun him like everyone else… I _would_ befriend him and no one would get in my way.

**

* * *

**

Gaara's POV

I walked into the mansion, taking in my surroundings warily.

"You're late," My father growled. I spun around, as his fist connected with my face. Tears blurred my vision, but I refused to let them fall… if I cried he would only hurt me more…

He roughly kicked me in the stomach, "What the fuck took you so long? Were you out killing your uncle?"

I opened my mouth; trying to answer his question, but all that came out was blood. I closed my eyes, as I felt hot tears fall down my cheeks… it just hurt too much.

"You're crying now!" He shouted, as he picked me up by the neck. I coughed trying to get the blood that was suffocating me out of my lungs. I couldn't breathe, I still needed to cough up blood, but my father's grip on my neck was preventing me from getting any oxygen. He slammed me into the ground and walked off. After coughing for a good five minutes, I could finally breathe again. The house keepers immediately started cleaning up the mess… no one from Sunagakure would care if they found out I was being abused… they would probably help him, but my father still paid them extra money to not 'see' what went on here. I saw my siblings casting pitiful glances my way, but they didn't move from where they stood on the steps… they refused to think that our father did this to me.

They didn't care anyway; they just felt like they should care. Tears filled my eyes again… no one wanted me here and no one ever would.

A/N: How was that… better or worse than the last one. I hope you all like it… don't forget to review, because I love reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Lie to Me

Summary: "I have a feeling you are only telling me lies. What is really happening behind the closed door? I can help you, you know? All you have to do is tell me the truth, is that so hard?" Back then I hadn't known that I had been lying to him and now he's gone… never to return. Would he still be here if I hadn't forced him to tell me the truth?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I never will.

Warnings: Child Abuse, and slight yaoi.

'_Thoughts'  
_"Talking"  
**POV**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Gaara's POV**

A small sigh escaped my lips, as I walked down the familiar streets of Suna. Suna had a beautiful design, but I couldn't make myself appreciate it. I sighed again, as I looked down at my feet, I may not be able to see the glares people were sending me but I could still feel them each one burned.

"Hey Gaara!" I heard someone yell. I didn't turn around, because I must have been hearing things no one would be calling me and I knew I was the only one in Suna with the name Gaara.

"Gaara wait up!" Another shout said. I sighed and stopped turning around.

I blinked, how could I have forgot Naruto… he was actually being nice to me and yet I had forgotten him, but surely someone would've told him what I was by now.

He caught up and looked at me panting, "Why didn't you stop when I called you the first time?"

I stared at him he was sill being nice to me, so I would be nice to him.

"I'm sorry… I didn't hear you." I said.

"Oh… well at least I caught up to you…" He said laughing slightly.

I smiled at him and nodded, "Yeah at least you did." I was already starting to like Naruto.

He frowned and reached up gently touching the spot where my father's fist had connected with my face.

"What happened to you face?" He asked concern filling his eyes and voice.

"I ran into a wall." I lied.

"No… it looks more like you got punched." Naruto said gently rubbing my face.

"No… I ran into a wall." I said. _'He can't know… something bad will happen if he does… I know something bad will happen if he does.'_

"That doesn't look like you ran into a wall." Naruto said.

"Are you saying I am lying?" I asked narrowing my eyes. _'This is what a normal person would do when they are accused of lying right?'_

"No… I am just saying that you might no be being completely honest with me." Naruto stated clearly.

I looked away from him. _'Maybe I should tell him… perhaps nothing bad will happen.'_

"Did you get punched?" He asked. _'No who am I fooling I can't tell him… no one can ever know… but if this goes on… I don't think I will be able to lie much longer… but Naruto isn't from here… so he should be leaving soon then I won't have to worry about lying anymore.'_

"No I didn't get punched… I just ran into a door." I said.

"Door? I thought it was a wall." He narrowed his eyes.

"Well… the door was connected to the wall…and I ran into it." I said.

"So did you run into a door or a wall?" He asked.

"A door, but it was connected to the wall…" I explained.

He raised an eyebrow and gave me the 'I still don't believe you look.'

I gave him a small smile, "Can we please stop talking about this and do something?"

He shrugged, "Sure, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know…" I mumbled; I had never really played with someone before.

**

* * *

**

Naruto's POV

"Tag?" I suggested to the redhead.

He looked at me, "Sure."

"Do you want to run or do you want to tag?" I asked looking into his jade eyes.

"I'll tag… I guess." He replied.

"Cool, but we should probably go someplace a little less crowded… do you know anywhere we can go?" I stared at him, as he turned his head to the side thinking.

"Yeah…" He said quietly walking away.

We ended up in what looked like a used to be playground, but now it was a mess.

"Are we playing here?" I asked looking at my silent friend.

"Yeah… if you still want to…" He replied turning to look at me.

"Of course I still want to." I said smiling.

"Then we are playing here." He stated simply.

"Ok, but you have to give me a five second head start." I said, as I took off at a run. He waited 5 seconds before taking off after me.

He was really fast and he managed to tag me really quickly.

"That is no fair." I whined, as I chased him.

"How was it not fair?" He asked, as he continued to run.

"Because… you're too fast!" I yelled he stopped and turned around to look at me and I used that chance to tackle him slamming right into his stomach.

I heard him hiss in pain, as he pushed me off of him.

I blinked and looked at him, "Are you ok?"

He opened his mouth and I expected to get a response, not for him to spit out a mouthful of blood.

I panicked and knelt down next to him, "Gaara… are you ok?"

He shook his head and began coughing, blood dripping from his lips.

I frowned and pulled out a bottle of water that I had brought with me.

"Here drink this, is should help." I said trying to hand him the bottle of water. He reached up to try and take it but he was shaking too much.

I frowned and put some in my mouth and lifted his face up so he was facing me.

**

* * *

**

Gaara's POV

I blinked as Naruto forced me to face him and before I knew it his lips were on mine. I blinked and leaned into it, as he pushed the water into my mouth.

I swallowed the water and it felt really good on my throat.

I stared at Naruto, as he pulled away.

"Better?" He asked smiling at me.

I nodded slightly, as he handed me the bottle.

"You should drink more." He told me and I nodded drinking more.

We just sat there the silence wasn't uncomfortable.

"Why don't you tell me anything Gaara?" Naruto asked turning to look at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked staring at him confused.

"…You were obviously lying to me about the wounds… why won't you tell me the truth?" He asked.

"…Naruto the truth is…" I began.

"Gaara," I heard the so familiar voice of my father hiss."

"Father." I whispered staring at him.

* * *

A/N: That is the end of the chapter; I hope you all liked it and don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 4

Lie to Me

Summary: "I have a feeling you are only telling me lies. What is really happening behind the closed door? I can help you, you know? All you have to do is tell me the truth, is that so hard?" Back then I hadn't known that I had been lying to him and now he's gone… never to return. Would he still be here if I hadn't forced him to tell me the truth?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I never will.

Warnings: There is a little bit of rape in the flashback… but it isn't that bad… at least I think it isn't that bad... and I don't think it is really detailed... so most of you shouldn't have a problem with it.

'_Flashbacks'  
_'_Thoughts'  
_"Talking"  
**POV**

Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

Naruto's POV

I already didn't like the man in front of us… how dare he speak Gaara's name with such hatred. What kind of father spoke their son's name like that, he practically spit it out.

I looked at Gaara's father and then looked at Gaara. They didn't even look like they were father and son.

Gaara's father was ugly, his face shaped into a look of pure hatred, but Gaara was beautiful and innocent, I didn't understand how anyone could hate him, but from the look his father was giving him, he did.

I glared at him and grabbed Gaara's hand; something was telling me that he was a threat and that I shouldn't let him have Gaara, who I already thought of as one of my precious people.

**

* * *

**

Gaara's POV

I felt a warm hand reach down and take hold of my hand; I looked over at Naruto shocked, didn't he know people in Suna were strongly against same sex relationships. I would have slapped myself if I wasn't so afraid of my father seeing Naruto holding my hand, of course Naruto wouldn't know that, he was from Konoha.

I gently squeezed Naruto's hand trying to tell him to let my hand go and that everything would be ok if he did.

I knew everything was not going to be ok; my father had just caught me getting ready to tell Naruto about getting abused ...that alone was asking for some serious beatings. I didn't want to think about the things my father might do if he saw me holding hands with Naruto. I wasn't really worried about my safety, I was already going to get a serious beating, it could only get so much worse if he saw me holding hands with Naruto, but… he might try to hurt Naruto and that was something that I wouldn't let happen.

I looked back up at my father hoping he wouldn't notice our hands. A look of pure disgust crossed his features. _'Damn it…'_

"Gaara we're going _now!_" My father growled.

I nodded slightly hoping that I would somehow be able to convince my father to not lay a hand on Naruto. Maybe I just won't mention it… maybe he won't do anything if I don't mention it. I stood up forcing my hand away from Naruto's.

The moment I let go of Naruto's hand I just wanted to grab it again, because now I was terrified. My life had been dark before Naruto came into it, I just went about listening to the insults and getting beaten, but when Naruto showed up… a small light had appeared in the darkness and when I was around that light I felt safe and all my worries were forgotten. I wanted to tell Naruto everything, because I trusted that he wouldn't just run away…

My father shot me a glare before walking away expecting me to follow. I sighed, as I looked at Naruto remembering how good it felt when he had kissed me… sure it had been to get me to stop coughing, but it was a kiss none the less… I had thought that I would die from abuse before I would get kissed, but apparently I was wrong I had gotten kissed and there wasn't a single other person I would have wanted to do it. I smiled slightly, wondering if Naruto had liked it as much as I had.

**

* * *

**

Naruto's POV

I watched Gaara get up to leave; he walked a little away, but stopped and turned to look at me. He stared at me for a while before turning around and following his father.

I let out a sigh, I was worried about Gaara; I didn't like how his father looked at him. I had a feeling something was going on that Gaara wasn't telling me... and I had a feeling it involved his father… And then there was the coughing fit he had had earlier, for the slightest moment I thought I would loose Gaara and that worried me, I didn't want to loose Gaara. I may have only just met him, but I grew attached to people really fast.

I knew Gaara was lying to me about his injuries and I wanted him to tell me the truth by himself, but if he didn't soon… I would have to do this the hard way which meant I would have to secretly follow him.

**

* * *

**

Gaara's POV

I couldn't tell which part of my body hurt more, I could see my father's mouth moving, but I could no longer hear the words coming out of his mouth.

He gripped my hair and forced me to face him. His lips moved, but I couldn't make out the words they were forming. I could usually read lips, but right now my mind was so confused… I couldn't hear… I couldn't think… and I was having trouble seeing… everything was becoming blurry. I tried to make my eyes focus on his lips… I needed to know what he was saying… what if he hurt Naruto because he thought I wasn't listening.

He slapped me across the face and yelled something I couldn't make out. I opened my mouth; trying to say something… anything, but the only thing that came out of my mouth was blood. He laughed, making it feel like he had plunged a knife into my heart. I didn't understand why everyone hated me… and the few people that didn't hate always left in one way or another. Tears started running own my face, joining the blood on both my face and the floor.

It started getting darker… everything was fading… no matter how hard I tried I couldn't make it stay… it was all fading until nothing remained, but the darkness. _'Am I going to die?'_ That was the last thing I remembered thinking before I was consumed by complete darkness.

* * *

(A/N: This is still Gaara's POV)

'_I opened my eyes and found myself on top of the Kazekage building, I blinked once wondering how I got here, the last I remember I had been lying on the kitchen floor… and now I was outside… and why wasn't I in pain?_

_I heard someone crying, but the sobs were quiet as if whoever was crying didn't want anyone to know they were crying… The person sounded so sad… they reminded me of how I sounded when I was younger…_

_There was a dull ache in my chest and the closer I got towards the sobbing the stronger the pain got until it was at a point where it was almost unbearable and I knew immediately that the feeling was loneliness… It was strange really… I hadn't felt that feeling since I had met Naruto… and I hadn't wanted to ever feel that pain again._

_I wanted to turn around and run away… run away from the noise that was causing me this much pain, but whatever force that was pulling me towards it had other ideas, it made me move towards the noise despite how hard I tried to move away._

_I felt my eyes widen, as I came to a stop in front of the noise... it was a younger version of myself… the five year old version of myself to be exact…_

_I felt my eyes widen… I hadn't been up here since that incident… after that incident I had promised myself I would never come up here again._

_I wanted to turn around and runaway… runaway from myself… runaway from what I was pretty sure was about to happen._

"_Gaara… what's wrong?" I heard Yashamaru ask. Panic rose within me, he was wearing the exact same clothes he was wearing on that night… and he had said the exact same thing._

"_No! Please! Don't make me relive this again! I never wanted to relive this night! I still don't want to relive this night! Please don't make me relive this! I will do anything just make this go away!" I pleaded, but my pleas seemed to have fallen upon deaf ears._

_The younger version of myself turned around a smile immediately lighting up his face. I felt some of the pain that had entered my heart lessen… which meant I was feeling what I had felt all those years ago as well._

"_Yashamaru!" The younger version of me yelled happily, as he ran over to said Yashamaru wrapping his arms around Yashamaru's leg._

"_It is good to see you too Gaara… now you didn't answer my question… what is wrong?" Yashamaru spoke calmly adding a fake gentle tone to his voice._

_The younger me looked down at the ground, "It's just… no one… likes me…"_

"_That's not true…" Yashamaru said._

_The younger me looked up at Yashamaru with hopeful eyes, "Who doesn't?"_

_I knew the younger me wanted Yashamaru to say that he loved him and that he was precious to him, but Yashamaru didn't say that, because… it simply wasn't true… all Yashamaru had ever said was a lie._

_Yashamaru gave a small shrug, "Do you want me to hug you?"_

_Confusion filled my younger me's eyes, "Yes… but… I don't know what that has to do with anything…"_

_This time I saw things I didn't see before, like the anger and hate that briefly flashed through Yashamaru's eyes after my younger self said that. If I had seen that the first time around I would have probably ran away, but unfortunately I didn't and once again I was paying for my past mistakes, by having to relive the hellish nightmare that was called my life._

"_That doesn't matter." Yashamaru hissed._

_I saw my younger self flinch, I didn't like it when people used that tone of voice with me, it usually led to me being beaten._

_Yashamaru had seen the younger version of me flinch as well and covered his mistake, "I'm sorry Gaara… I just… didn't want you thinking of depressing thoughts… so I tried to distract you… with asking if you wanted a hug…"_

"_Well… I do want a hug… can you give me one?" I watched my younger self ask._

"_Of course… but you will have to do something for me first." Yashamaru replied, my younger self failed to notice the evil glint in his eye._

_But my younger self became suspicious none the less; Yashamaru never has asked me to do him a favor._

"_What do you want me to do?" I wanted to yell at my younger self tell him to run away, but there wasn't a point in yelling at him… I was reliving this… so I was going to have to stay and watch myself get torn apart…_

_I wanted to look away; I didn't want to have to watch this… it was bad enough having to relive the pain and the memory… but I didn't want to have to watch as well._

_He dropped his pants and shock quickly replaced whatever other emotion had been on my younger self's face before._

"_Ya…Yashamaru… wha…t are you do…ing?" My younger self's fear was transferred to me replacing the other emotions I had had._

"_It is not what I am doing, it is what you are doing, now suck." The fake gentle tone that had been in his voice before was now replaced by a demanding one._

"_No! …I don't want to..." A slap was dealt to my younger self's face and the burning sensation was transferred to me._

"_You will do as I say!" Yashamaru yelled delivering another blow to my younger self's face._

"_Yashamaru this is weird I don't want to do this." My younger self tried again to talk Yashamaru out of it only to receive another blow to the face._

"_You will do as I say!" Yashamaru yelled._

"_I…" My younger self never got to finish his sentence, because Yashamaru shoved himself into his mouth, making my younger self gag. Yashamaru's disgusting taste entered my mouth as well and it made me feel ill… I was hoping this was one part of this I wouldn't have to relive, apparently I was wrong._

_I did my best to ignore the taste in my mouth as I was forced to continue watching the scene play out in front of me._

_My younger self tried to pull away… tried to get the awful taste of Yashamaru's cock out of his mouth, but Yashamaru held his head there not letting my younger self pull away._

_I watched as my younger self bit down hard, causing Yashamaru to cry out and rip him forcefully away._

"_Stupid brat!" Yashamaru yelled slamming his fist into my younger self's stomach. My younger self cringed when the fist came in contact with his stomach and not even 3 seconds after the pain was transferred to me causing me to want to cringe, but I couldn't since whatever force that kept me form moving was also keeping me from closing my eyes._

_I watched as Yashamaru slammed my younger self into the wall._

"_Listen you little bastard… I have never loved you and I know that no one ever will, you will never be loved you will always be hated." My younger self's face changed into a horror stricken one._

"_But… no… you said… no… why?" His voice… my voice sounded so broken and that was because I had trusted Yashamaru only to have him break me to pieces._

_I felt the throbbing pain return to my chest ten times worse than it had been when my younger self had just been sitting and looking over the village._

_Yashamaru pulled out a knife and forced my younger self to look at him._

"_Don't move or so help me you will loose an eye." Yashamaru hissed._

_My younger self was frozen too afraid to move, because that was how I was when Yashamaru had been doing this to me… and it was just showing me what I had done and making me relive the pain._

_Yashamaru carved the kanji for love into my forehead painfully slow, but throughout the entire thing my younger self like me had not made a sound and didn't move at all. He just sat there terrified not even daring to breathe. It hurt to not breathe, but I hadn't wanted to loose any eye so I didn't move at all and so he didn't either._

_He finally finished carving the kanji, but he hadn't finished making me suffer yet._

_He flipped my younger self around pushing him into the wall. Fear ran through my body, it was my younger self's fear and my fear, my younger self was afraid because he didn't know what would happen… yet and I was afraid because I knew what was going to happen and I was forced to relive it. I was hoping that I was just dreaming and that someone would wake me up, but I remembered being on the kitchen floor, so that meant I had passed out and that I wouldn't be waking up anytime soon._

_My younger self's pants were quickly ripped off and Yashamaru only waited a couple of minutes before slamming into him._

_A cry of pain tore its way out of my younger self's throat and he shook as pain shot through him._

_I cried out as well, as the same pain hit me, I didn't want to watch this, I wanted to just close my eyes and wake up somewhere else, but it wouldn't let me close my eyes and I could tell I was not waking up soon._

_I watched, as blood ran down my younger self's legs, Yashamaur either hadn't noticed or hadn't cared… I was guessing he just hadn't cared._

_Tears had started running down my younger self's cheeks as a completely different pain attacked our hearts._

"_Please stop… Yashamaru… I will do anything you want just please stop… it hurts!" It was the second time that my pleas had fallen upon deaf ears, just this time it was my younger self doing it._

_The horrible pain lasted for what felt like hours, before Yashamaru finally came with a deep moan. Yashamaru smiled with a satisfied look on his face, as he grabbed the knife he had been using ad got ready to plunge it into my heart._

_My younger self and I were both extremely distressed, I had been torn apart again, because I had to relive that and my younger self's emotions were just feeding my own emotions._

_A wave of sand came and crashed into Yashamaru, that had been the first and only time the demon known as Shukaku attacked someone with the sand it had control over, because after the first time he attacked I had been put through an extremely painful sealing ritual and he had never attacked another person again… at times I wondered if he was even still inside of me._

_My eyes finally slipped closed and when they opened I was in a different area, but I still saw the five year old me, his emotions only fed my emotions and mine were still in a mess because I had to relive that experience with Yashamaru._

_There were a couple of kids there all of them making fun of me because my uncle had raped me… I had to wonder who made fun of someone because they got raped… but then again I had never been treated like a normal human being… Naruto was the only one who my age that did treat me like a normal human being… Naruto was always nice to me… Naruto had become my most precious person… I could already tell he had… and somehow that thought filled me with warmth even though I knew that this was my second worst memory._

_I was forced to listen to all of their insults and I just stood there and took it even thought each insult felt like they had plunged a knife into my heart I still stood there and took it, waiting for my younger self to run away…_

_A couple more insults did it, the constant throbbing had grown to an unbearable level and my younger self took off running away, because he didn't want to have to face the pain anymore._

_My younger self ran out of the village he guards not even bothering to stop him, but my younger self hadn't paid attention to this his mind had been set on getting away from the village and the pain that lied with in it._

_I remember that when I was that young I had ran until I thought I couldn't run anymore and then I had pushed myself until I actually couldn't run anymore… I had pushed myself until I had passed out._

_When I had woken up I had been in an unfamiliar surrounding and just like I thought that was the same thing my younger self had done he had ran until he passed out and then we both woke up in an unfamiliar surrounding._

_My younger self looked around, expecting something to pop out and try to kill him, but when nothing did he let his guard slide a little._

_A man came in he had red hair that was not as bright as mine and he had to light brown eyes._

_The man smiled softly, "I'm glad… you're finally awake."_

_My younger self was immediately on edge again and if his emotions didn't make me react the same way I would have just let my guard slide, because I knew this man was not a threat… perhaps if he had stayed around longer he might have become one, but when I was this young he was not a threat._

"_Who are you?" I knew my younger self had meant for it to be a demand, but it came out sounding weak and tired._

"_Sasori… and I know you are Gaara… but I do not know why you are all the way out here… Did the village become too much for you to handle?" His voice was calm and it might've come off as uncaring, but it I knew one thing it was that Sasori had cared about me._

"_I… I just… needed to get away for a while… I… didn't know what to do… I just ran… and I didn't stop until I passed out…" Sasori nodded in understanding._

"_I am sorry your uncle did that to you… no kid should have to go through things like that… and I am sorry that you have to be abused." Sasori's voice had gained a gentler tone as he spoke._

_I don't really remember much of what happened through out the rest of the day, but I know I had spent a lot of time crying on Sasori while me comforted me… the entire day had really gone by in a blur because I had been crying too much t notice mush of anything else._

_Sasori had walked my younger self back to Suna and had told him to come back tomorrow. But when I had returned tomorrow I had found the entire place destroyed and burned down. My father had killed Sasori and had burned whatever remained. Sasori had become precious to me within that one day and it hurt a lot when he had died and I had been pissed with my father for killing him._

_I had tried to stand up to my father for a couple of days after Sasori's death, but I had quickly relearned to never stand up to my father…_

_All in all… my life had been hell from the moment I was born… but Naruto gave me a reason to keep living… Naruto was precious to me… more precious to me than Sasori or Yashamaru had ever been… I loved him… even though I didn't understand love very well… I knew that I loved Naruto…_

_If I were to die today my only regret would be that I didn't get to be held in Naruto's arms while I died… or that I didn't get to see Naruto one last time before I died… because I wanted to tell Naruto how I felt about him… I wanted to tell him… that I loved him.'_

* * *

A/N: Ok so the last part of Gaara's flashback he isn't really watching his younger self… he is pretty much remembering everything that had happened… I hope the chapter was to all of your liking and don't forget to review.


End file.
